What if?
by Cap. Dead Beard
Summary: What if maddies marshel arts master teachs Danny.
1. Chapter 1

It was just like any other night for the fentons. Danny comes home late and hurt saying he ether fell or it was some type of bully. But for Maddie this was the last straw, even if she did not see blood dripping out from under his shirt. Unlucky for Danny she was not the only one to see it. His sister Jazz had just came in the door behind him after looking all over town to make sure he was safe.

"Oh my god! Danny are you ok? You look like as pale as a ghost and your are bleeding."(AN Jazz does not know about Danny's "Problem".)

Danny faceplamed after hearing Jazz's comment and sent her the meanest glare he could send without changing eye colours.

"Does it look like i am ok? Please don't answer that, and don't ask. Ether of you. I just want to go rest, and i am so tired i could sleep like the dead..." One faceplam later. "Good night mom, dad, jazz i will see you in the morning."

(Maddies point of view)

I watched as my lovely baby boy hobbeled up the stairs to his room.

_"Danny when will you tell me the truth about these injurys."_ (Italics are thoughts.)

"Mom is there any thing we can do to help Danny?"

I could only stare as i thought of different ways to help him, but before i can even think about it Jack surpized me.

"Mads why don't you teach him self defense or better yet get some one els to do it. I am sure Vladdy would be happy to help teach him if i ask."

"Why Jack you never end to amaze me but i think i know some one better for the job. so why don't you go have some fudge."

Before Jack can even get a thank you out all can be seen is a dust cloud in the shape of jack just standing there.

"So mom Who you gona call?" (Yes this is the ghostbusters thing.)

"Just my old teacher."

As I walked to the phone i can here jazz heading upstairs. I hope she doesn't tell Danny.

"Hello. This is Maddie Fenton. That is correct. The ghost hunter. Yes. I am married to Jack. Can I please talk to Mr. ...

sorry put i had to leave it there so if you want more i need reviews a total of 5. I do not own danny phatom nor Ghostbusters.


	2. Chapter 2

The night went by way to fast for Danny. Then again it could have went a lot better. Danny had to get up at 1, 3, 6, to deal with the box ghost three times, Skulker once, then finallyVlad of all the ghosts. Unknown to Danny his sister stayed up late with their mom to help Danny out.

(Danny's point of view)

_"ugh, why does that blasted thing always go of when i dream of Sam... Wait i mean ah never mind I love Sam but if i tell she'll kill me again only fully this time."_

As he made his way down stairs he could not help but grin at the sight in front of him. It was Jazz, her back was to him,asleep.

_"Jazz is so going to kill me for this."_

(Jazz's point of view)

_"Yes thank you Mr. president for this Nobel peace prize for psychology."_

If only Jazz had the powers she may have felt the slight tingle at the base of her neck warning her that some one was there.

"BOO!"

"Ahhhhh!"

Jazz jumped high enough to see above the light in the living room.

_"Ew! we need to clean up here."_

Once Jazz was back firmly on the ground she gave Danny a glare that could have stopped the dead in its tracks. It did too, as soon as Danny saw his sisters face he knew he would have out fighting Vlad or even Pariah Dark again.

_"Gulp"_"Uh. Hi Jazz, beautiful morning huh?"

"Daniel James Fenton what do you think you are, A ghost? You nearly sent me to an early grave!"

Danny could only hope for some type of help to save him and it came.

_"Oh thank god there is a ghost i have fight, now to just slip away."_

_" I must have scared him more then i thought. He is shivering."_

"Sorry Jazz i am latefor school, and i have got to !"

"Wait Danny Mom need to tell you that mr." _"Rats gone. I will try again after school. WAIT! Today is sat. He was just running away form me!"_

I do not own Danny phantom. If you want more i need five more reviews. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

After running away from Jazz, Danny was ready for the ghost.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! SHAKE IN FEAR FROM MY POWER OVER THINGS SQUARE AND CARDBOARD!"

"AHHHHH! Not you again! And what about your bubble wrap of doom?"

"Ahhh?"

With the Box ghost distracted Danny caught him in the thermos.

"Wow it is getting faster to capture him. this time i did not even have to go ghost."

Knowing that it would not be safe to go home yet Danny went looking for Sam. After a half hour of looking he found her in the park with Tucker(An For thouse thinking "WITH TURKER" think again Sam loves Danny, Danny loves before i forget sorry for not updating sooner some one got my muse drunk. this chapter the first time i wrote it had Danny makeing out with the Doctor not sure how or why it just happened. I had to wait for my muse to sober up.).

"Now let me get this straight;  
You put the lime in the coconut  
You drank them both up  
You put the lime in the coconut,  
You drank them both up  
put the lime in the coconut,  
you drank them both up  
put the lime in the coconut,  
called your doctor, woke him up, and said,

"Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take"  
I said, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?"  
I said, Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take"  
I said, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?"

You put the lime in the coconut, you drink them both together,  
put the lime in the cocount, then you'll feel better.  
Put the lime in the coconut, and drink them both up,  
Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the morning.

So you are saying you woke up singing that?"

"Yes, Yes I did."

Danny sunk up behind them to scare them like Jazz.

"Sounds like you watched your faverit movie again as you were eating Chocolet."

"AH! Danny!"

"DANNY! You nearly scared me half to death."

"them you would be just like me then Sam."

As the three friends rolled on the ground laughing Maddie came up behind them.

"Danny Did Jazz tell you about next week?"

"She started to but i scared her then ran for my whats left of my life." The last part was said under his breath.

"Well then get home in a little bit and i will tell you myslef."

"Ok Mom."

Even though this took a few moments tuker just now finished laughing.

"Wow Sam not even i do that."

(Flash Back to that morning.)

"Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy (Poor boy)  
I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
Little high, little low  
Any way the wind blows  
Doesn't really matter to me, to me

Mama just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life has just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooh  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye, everybody  
I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, oooooooh (Anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die  
Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me  
(Galileo) Galileo (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo Figaro  
Magnifico-o-o-o-o  
I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go  
Let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go  
Let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go  
Let me go (Will not let you go)  
Let me go (Will not let you go) (Never, never, never, never)  
Let me go, o, o, o, o  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
(Oh mama mia, mama mia) Mama Mia, let me go  
Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me!

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here

(Oooh yeah, Oooh yeah)

Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me

Any way the wind blows..."

" Wow are son can sing if he doesnt know he`s doing it."

"Sweet heart please tell me you got that."

"I am not telling."Tukers mom just taps her pocket.

_"And his friends wounder where he gets his blakmailing traits from."_

(End Flash back.)

Sorry parts of the old chapter just needed to be put in there only first time it was Danny who sung put the lime in song which i dont own nor do i own Danny phantom or Bohemian Rhapsody.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I am alive I think. I am sorry I was out playing Halo now back to writing . I do not own danny phantom.

Danny flew home as fast as he can since he was late yet again. Only to be stop again by Vlad.

"Hello little Badger how are you tonight?"

" What do you want now Fruitloop? Cant you let me rest in peace?"

"Now why would I want to do that Daniel?"

Danny starts to wounder why Vlad does not move or try to convice him about joining him. Then there in the back round a bell tower rings in his ear.

"Thanks Fruitloop you made me late!"

"I did? Maybe you would like a ride home from the mayor then?"

Danny out of anger lunges forward at him trying to knock him out of the sky. Vlad returns the attack by grabing him by the neck and throwing him to the ground.

"Now, now Daniel you should respect your elders."

Picking himself up and dives into the ground and rushes home. Just as Danny transforms back the front door swings open reveailing a worried looking Maddie.

"Danny your home! Listen sweetie after seeing all the injurys you have had I have gotten you some one to train you in defense."

"Huh?"


	5. Chapter 5

I am so so so sorry. I had completely forgot about this story but I do plan to finish this story. Also i need to tell you that when i first started writting it was not going to be a cross over but now thinking about it I am making it one. Now that i am back i will try to add more to each chapter.

Last time on what if?

_Danny flew home as fast as he can since he was late yet again. Only to be stop again by Vlad._

_"Hello little Badger how are you tonight?"_

_" What do you want now Fruitloop? Cant you let me rest in peace?"_

_"Now why would I want to do that Daniel?"_

_Danny starts to wounder why Vlad does not move or try to convice him about joining him. Then there in the back round a bell tower rings in his ear._

_"Thanks Fruitloop you made me late!"_

_"I did? Maybe you would like a ride home from the mayor then?"_

_Danny out of anger lunges forward at him trying to knock him out of the sky. Vlad returns the attack by grabing him by the neck and throwing him to the ground._

_"Now, now Daniel you should respect your elders."_

_Picking himself up and dives into the ground and rushes home. Just as Danny transforms back the front door swings open reveailing a worried looking Maddie._

_"Danny your home! Listen sweetie after seeing all the injurys you have had I have gotten you some one to train you in defense."_

_"Huh?"_

"What are you talking about mom?"

"Well your father and I have seen all the injurys you think you have been hiding from us and I asked a old friend of mine to teach to self defense but he gave it up for working selling antiques. Luckly for you his sons son will be the one to teach you."

"Who is it?"

"His Name is Jackie Chan."

_"Ok I have never heard of chan, is this a good thing or am I dead... well deader. _Is he a friend from colleage?"

"No hun. I have never met him but Uncle, He is the one who trained me."

_"Oh wow."_

"Now Danny they will be here tomorrow in the after noon so you will need to be here. So go to bed now ok."

"Yes mom." 

Danny could not belive it he was finaly going to get a upper hand. As he entered his room it felt off to him. It was when he floped onto his bed did he find out what was wrong.

"Ow!"

"Dani?"

"Yeah Cous?"

"Um what you doing here in my bed?"

"I missed you and heard you were going to be givin some trainning so i thought i would sit in and learn somethings too."

_"Well there goes my upper hand for if Dani knows Vlad and the ghost zone know as well._ I think it will be ok. Good night."

I know that this only the last chapter plus some but i needed a way to put the story back into my head so read and review.


End file.
